A Warner's Emotions
by MKartracingqueen
Summary: Taking place during Wakko's Wish, the story centers mainly on Yakko's emotions and how they helped him and his siblings reach the wishing star.
1. Joy's Prologue

_Hey there, it's Joy! Remember when I said I've known Riley since the moment she was born? Well Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear and I have been in the minds of a lot of other people besides her to shape them into who they are today. But if there's one kid I'll never forget besides Riley, it's Yakko. What can I say? When he was born, I discovered something a little different about his mind...and it was a good different!_

(Joy is born in Yakko's mind. She looks around and pushes a button that causes newborn Yakko to smile at his parents and make a happy sound. Yakko's parents are seen calling him a bundle of joy. When Yakko's first memory is made, it lights up his entire mind and fills it with many colors. When Joy returns to press the button again, she realizes it stayed down from when she last pushed it, causing Yakko to continue smiling and laughing.)

 _He was naturally happy! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! From the moment I realized this, I knew that it was my job to keep him zany and positive for the rest of his life. You know, that button stayed down throughout the rest of the day and I thought it would be just Yakko and me forever...until the next morning._

(The day after Yakko is born, he starts crying. Joy meets Sadness again, but lets her do her thing so Yakko could get his parents' attention.)

 _Yakko's mind actually works similar to Riley's, but it's a little more...advanced. I mean, he has 1st_ and _3rd person cameras! How cool is that? His memories are mostly happy, something I've been proud of for years! Oh, and his core memories make up some of the best personality islands ever! Of course, Family Island's a given._

(Joy looks at an island represented by a statue of Yakko being hugged by his parents. One would notice that the statues are shown in color rather than just white.)

 _Zany Island's my personal favorite. It's actually better than Goofball Island!_

(Joy picks up a core memory of 3-year-old Yakko embracing his zany powers for the first time. Little Yakko summons pieces of bologna and puts them in his slacks, making his parents and 5-month-old Wakko laugh. It creates Zany Island, which is represented by a giant paddleball surrounded by pieces of bologna, a mallet, anvils, a microphone, and a box labeled "comebacks".)

 _Adults Only Island is pretty important too. It practically explains where Yakko's dirty mind and maturity comes from._

(Joy giggles. She picks up a core memory of Yakko making the first innuendo in "The Monkey Song", where he sings to Hello Nurse about giving her "a clue" for a nickel. It forms Adults Only Island, which is represented by a giant bar saying "censored")

 _Hello Nurse Island's also a good one._

(Joy looks at an island represented by a giant statue of Hello Nurse surrounded by other hot girls Yakko went crazy for, including Minerva Mink and Michelle Pfeiffer.)

 _I still remember the way he looked at Hello Nurse. Priceless!_

 _You probably noticed that Yakko has more core memories than personality islands. That's because certain core memories didn't make new islands, but actually added on to those already made. My favorite example is when Wakko and Dot were born._

(Core memories of Yakko seeing his younger siblings for the first time are shown adding changes to Family Island. Now, Yakko is not just seen hugged by his parents, but he hugs Wakko and Dot as well.)

 _As Yakko grew up, he and I had so much fun! That kid is amazing! I mean, he has all of us laughing at least once a day! He even gets a smile or a giggle out of Sadness! Now that's impressive!_

 _We've all been thinking, "Yakko has a perfect life! What could possibly go wrong?" Well, when Yakko was six, Wakko was three, and Dot was one, their parents died. We don't know what happened; all we know is that Yakko found them dead on the floor._

(Yakko is seen crying with his siblings over the death of their parents. This creates a sad core memory that causes their parents' statues to crumble from Family Island, leaving Yakko, Wakko, and Dot left; Joy watches it unfold in horror. However, it also causes Adults Only Island to gain its other purpose of representing Yakko's maturity, which he gained prematurely.)

 _Yeah, that's pretty much how Yakko's backstory went. That's all he remembered when Warner Bros. brought him to life, but he had it worse right after that. I mean, he's been locked up in that water tower with Wakko and Dot for years! Luckily, I was able to keep him positive and help them escape._

(Joy glows with pride as she recalls the day the Warners escaped.)

 _It's been a year since their show got cancelled, but now we're all going back to the past t_ _o "continue the story"! I'm sure this is gonna be a piece of cake! After all, Yakko's fourteen now! How hard could it possibly be?_


	2. Never Give Up Hope

**I'm sorry if the prologue was a little weird due to the formatting (it's hard to write in another character's POV when they're not narrating); I'll write the rest of the story in its regular format starting now. Enjoy!**

* * *

It turns out the task was harder than Joy thought. After the death of the Warners' parents, they were taken to an orphanage, where they were barely fed and taken care of. Soon, the orphanage closed down and they ended up homeless, taking refuge in any abandoned houses they could find to survive the night. To make things worse, their town, known as Acme Falls, Warnerstock, was ruled by the evil King Salazar, who taxed his people so harshly that they were all starving and nearly bankrupt. Throughout all those years, Joy struggled to keep Yakko positive and happy, but somehow they managed to make it through and keep it together.

One morning, Yakko woke up...and so did his emotions. Well, almost all of them. Sadness, Disgust, Anger, and Fear walked down the stairs to Headquarters and found Joy sitting by the control board with her back hunched forward.

"Oh," Sadness muttered, "you're awake."

Joy turned around. She had massive bags under her eyes and strands of her hair stuck out from all places. She also had a big frown on her face due to being sleep-deprived. Fear jumped back and screamed.

"Joy!" he shouted. "What happened?!"

"Making...positive...thoughts..." said a very worn out Joy.

"Wait, you mean to tell us you stayed up all night just to get Yakko hoping for nothing?!" said Anger.

"Not for nothing...Yakko...needs to be...happy..."

She got out of her chair and stumbled as she got on her feet. Her vision was blurred and everything looked like it was spinning around. She suddenly collapsed and nearly fainted, but Fear and Sadness caught her.

"You're way too attached to that kid!" said Disgust. "By the way, something died on your face."

Joy tried to get up and return to the control board, but Anger held her down.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted. "You're not controlling him until you're in better shape. Fear, Sadness, keep an eye on her."

Sadness got a blanket and pillow. She wrapped the blanket around Joy and put the pillow under her head. Joy reluctantly closed her eyes, ready to take a powernap. Meanwhile, Yakko started a fire outside and warmed himself up by his siblings.

"I'll take care of him," said Disgust.

She went to the control board and pushed a button, turning it green. She pulled a lever labeled "complain", making Yakko sing.

"Some folks say that life is cruel," Yakko started.

Wakko joined in.

"At the orphanage they fed us inedible gruel."

Dot joined her brothers.

"We slept on beds with springs that hurt."

The singing pattern continued. While the Warners were singing, all their Disgusts summoned bad memories of the orphanage.

"The faucets have hot and cold running dirt."

"The windows were broken, the roof was leaky."

"The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky."

"They shut down the orphanage and now we know..."

Sadness touched the memory in Yakko's mind, making it sad.

"Sadness!" said Disgust.

"Sorry..." said Sadness, staring down at the floor in shame with her hands behind her back.

"Those were the days," the Warners sighed, "we miss it so."

As they continued complaining about their life, Anger yelled at Sadness while Fear kept his eyes on Joy.

"Great!" said Anger. "Now he's gonna miss that place! Did we ask for that?"

"To be honest," said Sadness, "it's better than being homeless. At least we had a roof over our heads."

Anger thought about it for a while, then calmed down and stopped yelling at Sadness. Meanwhile, in Wakko's mind, the emotions were unsure about what Yakko was doing. Disgust sat in the center of his mind. On her right was Joy and Fear, while Anger and Sadness were on her left. All but Disgust looked like Wakko.

"Something's wrong with him," said Wakko's Disgust. "He's acting a little...weird."

"I agree," said Wakko's Fear. "Wouldn't he try to stay positive this early in the morning like he always does?"

Wakko's emotions took a closer look at Yakko, trying to identify what was wrong. Finally, Wakko's Joy spoke up.

"Guys, look!" said Wakko's Joy. "His Joy is down!"

"Uh, oh..." said Wakko's Fear. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna fill in for our brother!" said Wakko's Joy, pushing Wakko's Disgust aside and taking control of Wakko's mind.

"Ya gotta cheer up, and never ever give up hope!" Wakko sung.

Joy opened one eye and weakly raised her fist.

"Avenge me, Wakko!" she shouted. "Avenge me!"

She passed out and continued her powernap right after.

"Ok," said Disgust, "I'm just gonna say it...our life sucks!"

"She's right," said Anger. "First our parents die, then the orphanage barely keeps us alive, and now we're homeless! What next?"

"Shhhh!" said Fear. "You'll wake her up!"

"We should listen to Joy," said Sadness. "Things will get better soon if we don't give up hope."

Disgust grabbed a remote control and moved the 3rd person camera, which was on top of the 1st person camera, to check on the people around Yakko.

"Looks like I'm strong in them today," said Disgust. "It's about time."

"Except Pinky," said Fear as the 3rd person camera showed the mouse being stupidly happy.

"Is he...freezing his drool?!" said Disgust. "Eww! Moving on!"

She made gagging noises as she controlled the camera away from Pinky and back on Yakko.

"His Joy's still down!" said Wakko's Joy. "Keep going!"

"Ya gotta cheer up, and never ever give up hope!" Wakko repeated.

"We can't cope!" the town responded.

 _Is he crazy?_ thought Rita.

 _Oh, great!_ thought Slappy. _He's just like his brother!_

Although the town was skeptical about Wakko's behavior, they eventually had to give in when he said it one last time. Joy suddenly sprung up and felt well enough to take control once more.

"Ok, I'm taking over!" said Joy as she pushed Disgust out of the way and stopped her from making Yakko complain even more.

Yakko and the rest of town joined Wakko and sung his words of positivity.

"Just cheer up and never ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!"

* * *

They kept their hopes up through winter.

"Stay positive!" said Joy.

It lasted throughout the spring, but Yakko's emotions slowly lost hope, starting with Anger.

"Don't give up yet!" said Joy.

"But when will it end?!" said Anger, his head starting to burn up. "It's driving me crazy!"

"Don't be so impatient!" said Joy. "A better life'll come soon enough!"

Thanks to Joy, the town's hope lasted throughout the summer, but Disgust also gave up.

"Joy," said Disgust, "your hope is a lost cause. Things aren't gonna get any better!"

"Not with that attitude it won't!" said Joy.

When winter returned, Sadness and Fear joined Anger and Disgust, giving up hope as well. Joy soon realized that as time passed by, Yakko had less happy memories. Most of them became disgusted and angry. To make things worse, it got harder to make positive thoughts for him. As a result, Zany Island didn't always work the way it was supposed to. When the Warners found shelter for the night, Joy was the only one who still hoped for a better future.

"Come on, guys!" said Joy. "Are you really giving up now?!"

"Things'll only get worse from here," said Fear. "I mean, look at Dot! She's really, really sick! She could die any minute!"

"Stop it!" said Joy. "You know, look on the bright side; we could have been dead by now!"

"I'd rather be dead than suffer any longer!" said Anger.

"Yeah!" said Disgust. "Besides, it hurts sleeping on the cold floor! Not to mention we keep waking up covered in germs that way!"

She gagged. Their conversation was interrupted when Wakko approached Yakko.

"Yakko?" said Wakko.

Yakko turned around and looked at his brother.

"I know we don't have the money for Dot's operation," Wakko continued, "so I was wondering if I could leave town for a while and earn the money we need."

Inside Yakko's mind, the emotions were panicking.

"He's gonna leave us?!" said Fear.

"Some brother he is!" said Anger. "That no good, double crossing-"

Disgust quickly covered his mouth to stop him from ranting even more.

"Don't talk about him like that!" said Disgust. "It's repulsive!"

"How sad..." muttered Sadness. "I think I should drive."

She tried to push a button on the control board, but Joy frantically held her back.

"No!" she shouted, calming down after a few seconds. "Don't let Wakko know he's sad. It might stop him from going, and we need that money. The whole town needs it!"

Sadness saw her point, so she made sure Yakko hid his feelings.

The next day, Wakko left Acme Falls to earn the money he needed. Yakko and Dot waved their goodbyes as he left.

"Now he can let it show," said Joy.

She reluctantly stepped back as Sadness did what she needed to do.

 _I miss him already..._ thought Yakko.

He got on the bench with Dot and waited for him to come back.


	3. Wakko's Ha'Penny and Joy's Promise

**Note: Just to clarify, the music/performing part of Yakko's personality is already a part of Zany Island, which is why it has a microphone.**

* * *

When Wakko was gone, Yakko and Dot stayed by the train station to make sure they'd be the first to welcome him back home. For a year, they waited and got no news of their brother. By the time the next winter came, his train would finally bring him back home.

One winter morning, Yakko and Dot woke up to the sound of a train. Joy jumped up and ran to the control board as fast as she could.

"Oh my god, he's back!" she shouted. "Guys, wake up!"

She woke up her fellow emotions and told them the news.

"What?" said Anger. "It can't be!"

"it's too good to be true," said Sadness.

They all ran up to the control board and saw Wakko's train coming back to the station. Joy pushed a button and made Yakko put a big smile on his face. Soon, they realized that the sound coming from the train was so loud that everyone in Acme Falls heard it and ran to the station. The train doors opened at last and Yakko and Dot eagerly looked inside. Dot's emotions quickly got impatient. Anger sat in the center of her mind. On his right were Disgust and Fear, while Joy and Sadness sat on his left. All but Anger looked like Dot.

"Well," said Dot's Anger, "is he gonna come out yet?"

"I can't wait any longer!" said Dot's Joy.

Suddenly, Wakko popped his head out.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The crowd responded with cheers.

"My friends of Acme Falls," he started, "I give you my fortune..."

"Here it comes, here it comes!" said Joy. "I'm so excited!"

"This better be good," said Dot's Anger.

"A ha'penny!" said Wakko.

He pulled it out and it sparkled under the sunlight.

"A ha'penny?" said Hello Nurse.

"It's real!" said Yakko.

Some of Yakko's emotions weren't so impressed, however.

"Really?" said Anger. "A ha'penny? That's all he could get?!"

"That's a little depressing," said Sadness.

"Hey, come on!" said Joy. "It may not be much, but it's enough."

Joy gasped when she heard the sound of a paddleball. She ran to the window and saw Zany Island, which was finally working the way it was supposed to. She let out a squeal as the microphone sitting by the paddleball let out some music notes and caused the others to break into song.

"I've got a ha'penny today!" Wakko started.

"He's got a ha'penny, hooray!" Yakko and Dot joined in.

"Another song?!" said Anger. "We just sang one a few minutes ago!"

"Stop complaining and enjoy it!" said Joy, who ran around all happy and sung with her boy. "He's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray!"

After a while, Joy stopped singing.

"See, you guys? This is why you shouldn't have given up!"

"I don't know," said Fear. "I have a bad feeling about this one..."

"I can even buy our brother some new underwear!" Wakko sung.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on a sec..." said Disgust, glaring at Joy. "You mean to tell me that all this time Yakko hasn't changed his underwear at all?! Eeewwwwwwwww! That's it, I quit!"

She stormed off to her room.

"She'll be back," said Joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wakko's mind, the emotions were trying to choose what to spend the ha'penny on. Wakko's Joy took a small card and put it in a slot.

"Imagine all the things we could get with that ha'penny!" said Wakko's Joy. "We could get toys, candy, tickets to the Lakers, a cruise..."

As Wakko's Joy listed all the things they could get with the ha'penny, they appeared on the 3rd person view as Wakko imagined they would be. However, Wakko's Disgust had to intervene.

"Uh, Joy?" said Wakko's Disgust. "I think you're forgetting the main reason we did this."

Wakko's Joy thought about it for a while, then realized what Wakko's Disgust was trying to say.

"Oh...right. Sorry about that."

Wakko's Joy took the wheel again to make sure Wakko wouldn't forget about his sick sister.

"But first, there's one important thing I have to choose. My sister has been ailing quite a lot."

Yakko joined in, with Fear momentarily taking the wheel.

"We don't exactly know what she has got."

Wakko looked at Dot and told her how he'd use his ha'penny to pay for an operation for her. As the crowd cheered, their luck went downhill as Baron von Plotz came to see them.

"And we're all thrilled for your good fortune. Now, about your taxes..."

"I knew it!" said Fear. "I knew this was gonna happen!"

"What?!" said Joy. "But...why?"

"Because they're greedy!" said Disgust, who came back down. "I can't look; it's too atrocious!"

"Taxes?" said Wakko. "What taxes?"

He walked up to Plotz.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." said Wakko's Disgust.

"Well," said Plotz, "let's fill out your tax forms and see...first we total your income then calculate your deductions for the year."

As he continued, the Warners' emotions went crazy.

"What's he saying?" whispered Sadness to Joy.

"I have no idea.."

"...the king will be absolutely delighted!" said Plotz.

"I got this one!" said Wakko's Anger, pushing Wakko's Fear out of the way.

"The king is a jerk!" said Wakko.

"Oh, good!" said Plotz. "That qualifies you for the 'Calling the King a Jerk Tax'!"

"Huh?" said Wakko, looking at his siblings.

Yakko and Dot shrugged.

"I'm completely confused," said Wakko's Fear.

Wakko's Disgust looked at him.

"So are we, Fear. So are we."

"I'm lost," said Dot's Anger.

"Yeah," said Dot's Joy, "he lost me at 'taxes'."

"...a grand total of...exactly one ha'penny."

He yanked the ha'penny out of Wakko's hand.

"Wha-?" said Wakko.

"What just happened?" said Wakko's Joy.

"We've been robbed!" wailed Wakko's Sadness as he broke down in tears.

"Your federal government thanks you," said Plotz as he rode away from Town Square.

Yakko quickly pulled his sister aside, angry at what happened to Wakko.

"Hey!" shouted Wakko.

"Let me get this straight," said Anger. "Did he just take Wakko's ha'penny away?"

He stormed up to the control board.

"That's it! I've had it with them! No one takes away our brother's money!"

He screamed and pushed a few levers as his head set itself on fire.

"We can't let him do that to Wakko!" said Yakko as he tried to start a rebellion. "It's unfair!"

Dot's Anger let her join her brother, but she didn't speak. Instead, she showed her anger through her disapproving glares and let Yakko do all the talking.

"We have to stick together and stop 'em!" said Yakko.

However, he was met by eight guards holding guns.

"He's got a gun!" Fear screamed.

He took control of Yakko to keep him safe. Dot was one step ahead of them and ran away.

"Nope!" said Dot's Fear as she directed her away from danger.

Yakko didn't run away, but rather talked the guards out of shooting him.

"Uhhhhhhhh...or not. If you have any questions, talk to my lawyer. He'll explain everything."

Thinking fast, Yakko grabbed the Mime, put him in the center, and ran away.

"Phew!" said Fear as he let out a sigh of relief. "That could have been a disaster!"

* * *

That night, the town lamented the loss of Wakko's ha'penny. The Warners took refuge in an abandoned water tower to rest for the night. Wakko played a hand-made harp as Yakko tucked Dot in her straw bed.

"Goodnight, Dot. Sleep tight."

Dot coughed.

"Tell me the story."

"This again?" said Anger.

"Cool it!" said Disgust. "We're not letting you get us into trouble again."

Joy continued driving and felt mischievous, pushing a button that put Zany Island into motion.

"Ok..." said Yakko. "There once was a man from Nantucket-"

Joy giggled.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Dot's disgust as she made Dot cut Yakko off.

"Not _that_ story!" said Dot.

"Look," said Yakko, "it's late. Go to sleep."

"Not until we hear that story, mister!" said Dot's Anger.

"Shhhh!" said Dot's Joy.

"But come on, tell me the story!" Dot sweetly begged, holding Yakko's hand. "Please?"

She made her eyes really big and blinked them. Yakko and Joy gave in, knowing they couldn't say no to that adorable face. Joy called a memory of the story of Dot's birth.

"You got me, sister."

Yakko sighed.

"Oh, alright. Then it's lights out. Deal?"

"Deal."

Yakko jumped into bed with Dot and held her close.

"Ok."

The memory finally came and played for Yakko. Joy dreamily stared at both cameras, watching both the memory and Yakko telling Dot the story.

"Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had two sons."

Joy glowed a little brighter as Yakko mentioned himself and Wakko.

Dot's Joy called in a memory of her parents telling her the story.

"But they wanted a daughter too," said Dot.

"Right. So they planted a garden all over the kingdom and on the first day of spring, every flower in that garden bloomed. And out of the prettiest flower came..."

"Me!" said Dot.

"Yep!" said Joy as she told the story with Yakko.

Meanwhile, Wakko watched Yakko tell Dot the story. Wakko's Joy called in a memory where he and Yakko would eavesdrop whenever their parents told Dot the story of how she was born. Wakko's Sadness, however, touched the memory. It turned sad and caused Wakko to turn away with guilt and sadness.

"...and say, 'who's the cutest girl?' and you'd say..."

He rubbed noses with Dot as Family Island glowed a bright yellow.

"He's such a good brother..." said Joy.

As Yakko and Joy continued the story, the emotions finally realized why Joy cared about Yakko so much. Not only was he zany, but was very caring for those he loved the most. That was why Joy tried exceedingly hard at times to keep him positive all the time. His siblings needed his help and he couldn't get them through without that positivity.

"If Yakko isn't positive," said Fear, looking at the personality islands, "then all of this will go...away..."

"I can't believe I never noticed it," said Anger.

"So that's why she wants to make him stay positive..." said Disgust.

"...and they'd tickle you," said Yakko, tickling his sister, "and you'd laugh too!"

Dot laughed, then coughed a little.

"And you'd fall asleep with a great, big smile in your heart."

"I like that story," said Dot.

A new memory came in, and Joy was happy to find out it was a happy one. It was the first happy memory Yakko had after Wakko's ha'penny was taken away.

"Goodnight, sis."

As Dot fell asleep and the memory was almost finished, Sadness touched the memory, making Yakko walk away with a heavy heart.

"Oh, no, Sadness!" shouted Joy. "What did you do?!"

Joy grabbed the memory and tried to change it back, but it didn't work.

"Oh, great!" said Anger. "That's one of the last memories we have of our parents, and you broke it! Now whenever Yakko thinks of it, he'll feel sad! Good one, Sadness!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to touch it..."

"It's fine," said Joy. "Just...don't do it again."

Sadness relaxed.

"Joy, I know how important Yakko and his happiness is to you, but you have to understand that sometimes he needs to be sad too."

Joy looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I know," she said. "It's just...hard for me, ok? It's hard accepting that even the happiest person in the world needs to be sad."

Sadness put her hand on Joy's shoulder.

"It's ok. It's gonna be alright, just like you always say."

Sadness drove as Yakko approached Wakko.

"How is she?" said Wakko.

"Not great," said Yakko.

Joy sat by Sadness and tried to lighten the mood.

"Those acting lessons never really sunk in."

Wakko shot a confused look as Yakko closed the curtains.

"No, I mean her health!"

"Oh, well, who knows?"

Wakko's Sadness took full control and let Wakko express his feelings.

"If I'd only earned more..."

"So _that's_ what's bothering him," said Sadness.

"Hey," said Yakko, putting his hand on Wakko's shoulder, "you did your best, Wakko. We'll pay for her operation some other way."

"I guess..."

"You know," said Joy, "we should cheer him up."

"No," said Sadness. "Wakko needs some time alone. It's best if we let him be."

Sadness made a good point. Joy stepped down once more.

"You turning in?" said Yakko.

"To what?" said Wakko as he played the harp.

"Does anyone know?" said Joy.

"No," said Sadness.

"We'll find out tomorrow," said Fear.

"Good question," said Yakko, faking a smile. "See you in the morning."

"Night," said Wakko as Yakko left the room.

Yakko got on the floor as his train of thought rolled towards the memory dump, where his parents crumbled from Family Island.

 _If only mom and dad were here...they'd know what to do._

* * *

While Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear went to their rooms to get some sleep, Joy had dream duty for the night. To make Yakko feel better, she summoned a memory of the time Yakko had a snowball fight with his siblings on Christmas morning. They built snowmen, went ice skating, and had hot chocolate with marshmallows later on. Every few minutes, Yakko was seen cracking a joke. This memory made Yakko smile as he slept. As Joy looked at him through the 3rd person camera, the energetic tone in her voice went away to make herself sound sincere as she talked to him and got something off her chest.

"Look," she sighed, "I know you probably can't hear me, and I know it's hard when Wakko and Dot need your help and you don't know what to do, but I know how you feel. It's not always easy for me when the other emotions need my help either. I know times are especially hard without mom and dad around, but I'm here for you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you zany forever, even when disaster comes crashing down on us, because your happiness is beyond compare to what I've seen in others."

As the memory ended and Yakko drifted away into the world of dreams, Joy decided to get out the last thing she needed to say.

"Things'll only get better from here, Yakko. I promise."


	4. The Journey Begins

Yakko woke up at 4:00 am when a ball of light passed over his head.

"Whoa," said Joy, "what was that?!"

Yakko rushed over to the window and saw a giant pink and yellow orb outside.

"What is it?" said Disgust.

"A star..." said Sadness in awe.

"Is it safe?" said Fear.

"I don't know," said Joy.

A new memory was made. It was a yellow and purple orb representing a mix of happiness and fear.

"But why's it here?" said Anger.

The emotions looked at each other and nodded.

"Wakko," they said at the same time.

Yakko went to Wakko's room with Dot, both noticing that Wakko was already awake.

"Somebody's up early!" said Joy.

"Can't blame him," said Fear. "He probably got scared by that thing falling out of the sky."

Yakko and Dot shrugged at each other.

"We should get his attention," said Sadness.

Yakko faked a yawn, causing Wakko to spin around.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" said Wakko.

"You think?" said Anger.

"Yeah," said Disgust, "the shooting star's the only reason we're up."

"I got this one," said Joy.

She pushed a button, causing Yakko to drop the act.

"Try us," Yakko chuckled. "We're gullible."

Wakko proceeded to tell them what happened the other night, when he made a wish and caused a star to drop out of the sky. He went on about Pip, the self-called desire fulfillment facilitator and how he told him that the star was none other than the legendary wishing star, where whoever touched it first would have their wish granted.

"Guys," said Joy, "we gotta reach that star!"

"Yeah!" said Anger. "We need it more than everybody else does!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Sadness muttered.

* * *

The next morning, the Warners left their abandoned water tower, ran outside on the snow-covered ground, and sung about how they would reach the star, putting Zany Island into motion once more.

"We're leaving Acme Falls to find the Wishing Star! We're heading off to find our dream come true!"

Meanwhile, Joy formulated a plan.

"Ok, we need to make sure we reach that star first. Luckily, I have a plan. Fear! Keep an eye on the 3rd person camera and keep track of any obstacles we might run into."

"Way ahead of you," said Fear, holding the remote in his hand. "Let's see, we've got a lot of snow to go through..."

"Anger! We'll need a ride. Get as many pieces of wood as you can to make a boat-sled so we can get there faster."

"Got it! They're strong if they don't break when I punch them!"

"Disgust! Get some blankets and a pillow for Dot."

"I'll get the cleanest blankets I can find!"

"Sadness! Make sure nothing bad happens to Yakko's memories and personality islands!"

Sadness nodded and sat by the window. She opened it as the train of thought rolled by and dropped a package for Joy labeled "positive thoughts".

"Right on time!" Joy shouted.

She opened it up and loaded them into the control board for Yakko. As the emotions did what they needed to do, the Warners finally finished making their vehicle. Yakko helped Dot get on, then helped Wakko push it through town. Joy sung along with them.

"We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star, and when we do, our troubles are gonna be through!"

To her surprise, the tune was so catchy that Sadness had to sing along.

"It's just around the bend, it's where the mountains end. We're packin' our load, we're hittin' the road, let's sing it together again!"

"Everybody!" said Joy.

Fear and Disgust couldn't resist. Anger reluctantly joined as well.

"Hey, hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star! We're northward bound, we're leaving town today!"

Each Warner did a short solo starting with Yakko, making the emotions back down for a few seconds.

"We're takin' a stand..."

"We're takin' a vow..."

"This is the place..."

Joy joined them for one more line.

"The moment is now!"

The Warners sung the next few lines without their emotions.

"They sound so good together!" said Joy, staring at the screen in awe.

For the last lines, the Warners and their emotions sung together.

"Today's the day, we're on our way to find the wishing star!"

"Whoo, that was fun!" said Joy.

"I hate to admit it," said Anger, "but I actually enjoyed it."

"I knew you'd come around!" said Joy, walking over to Anger and giving him a noogie.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry," said Joy, going back to her side of the control board.

The Warners found themselves surrounded by the whole town.

"We should stop singing," said Fear. "I don't wanna give anything away."

"Come on, Fear!" said Joy. "What have we got to lose?"

Soon, they were asked many questions, which made Fear feel uncomfortable.

"What's the story?" said Rita.

"What's the fuss?" said Runt.

"I don't think we should-"

"Stop worrying," said Joy, "it won't hurt if we tell them a little about it."

"We're about to leave," said Yakko, "and that's because..."

"We're on our way to the wishing star!" said Dot.

Fear moved the 3rd person camera around to see the others' reactions. Joy noticed that Brain denied the star was real.

"See?" said Joy. "He doesn't believe!"

"But what about the others?" said Fear. "What do _they_ think?"

To his dismay, most people in the crowd believed the Warners were telling the truth. Music started up again to the tune of Hungarian Rhapsody, which kept Zany Island going and made the microphone let out bigger and bigger music notes. From the pile of things under the giant paddleball, two shoes came out and danced around as well.

"The wishing star," the Warners sung with Joy, "oh, yes, we are, on our way, so we'll say "Bon soir!" Ciao you guys and au revoir, now we're off to the wishing star!"

The music started getting faster and faster. Fear was relieved that no one thought of following them, but was more concerned about Yakko himself.

"He should stop singing or else he might lose his voice!"

"Nah," said Joy, "he'll be fine. Besides, his voice is too powerful to be lost!"

"Oh, no!" said Fear. "Guys, look!"

He pointed to the screen, where Wakko told the people around him how to grant a wish at the wishing star.

"Oh, great!" said Anger. "He blew our chances! Now the whole town's gonna try to get there too!"

"Way to go, Joy!" said Disgust.

"Not my fault!" said Joy. "I control Yakko, not Wakko."

"Oh," said Disgust, "sorry."

"Get a load of this!" said Anger. "They think that wish is theirs! Look at them, trying to get there like us! Gimme a break! That wish is _ours_!"

"Actually," said Sadness, "that wish is not for just us or them...it's for everyone. They're just too blind to see it."

"That was beautiful!" said Joy, blowing her nose into a tissue in an exaggerated manner. "Anyway, Sadness is right. If we get our wish, it'll most likely grant everybody else's!"

"Yeah!" said Disgust.

They headed off to get to the star, but a turn too sharp caused all but Plotz to land in the snow.

"Maybe we should have kept this our little secret," said Dot.

" _Finally_ somebody gets me!" said Fear.

* * *

After getting back on track, the sail on the boat-sled seemed to put the Warners in the lead.

"Good job, guys!" said Joy. "We're getting farther than everybody else!"

Joy sat back in her chair and rested her feet on the control board.

"Ah, now I can relax."

Her fellow emotions did the same. Even Fear, who calmed down a little. Yakko sung again, wondering to himself as his emotions watched him through the cameras, but didn't sing as loud as he did the last two songs.

"Did you ever wish that you could have a wish that would come true? I wonder what my wish would be, which I would want to wish, you see."

"He has a beautiful voice," said Joy.

"I gotta admit," said Disgust, "he has one heck of a voice."

"Yeah..." muttered Sadness.

The girls sighed.

"Girls," said Anger. "Go fig."

"Why does he even have girl emotions?" said Fear.

"Beats me," said Disgust.

Joy thought to herself for a while, then came up with an answer and shrugged.

"Genetics."

Yakko continued singing.

"Which wish would be the wish for me? Gee whiz, I wish I knew."

"You know," said Joy, "if we could have our wish, then we'd be happy. Imagine what life'll be like once we reach the star..."

She grabbed a card and put it in the slot for Yakko to imagine what he could get from the wishing star.

"Who knows? We could live in the palace!" said Joy.

"That sounds nice," said Sadness, who found herself smiling.

"Yeah," said Disgust. "We'd have a real roof over our heads and a nice, warm bed! Goodbye cold, hard, dirty ground!"

"But it's a little far fetched," said Fear.

"I guess..." said Joy. "But we'd have money to share with the whole town!"

"I say we use that money to go on a shopping spree," said Disgust. "After all, Yakko needs new clothes. The pants can stay, but it's about time he gets a real belt, not a piece of rope! Also he needs to ditch the scarf."

"Aw, but I like that scarf!" said Joy.

"Actually," said Fear, "I agree with Disgust. After all, someone could pull on the scarf and he'll suffocate to death!"

"As if _that'll_ ever happen," said Anger, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we're getting off track."

"How would it grant everyone else's wishes?" said Sadness.

Joy moved the 3rd person camera around to see what everyone else wished for.

"Scratchy can buy some new ingredients for his elixir. Maybe Hello Nurse can get her wish if she helps him make the elixir taste perfect, then they'll realize there's more to her than just beauty."

"It'd be nice to know that we're not the only ones who can see it," said Disgust.

"Helloooooo brain!" said Yakko and Wakko.

Hello Nurse Island was put into motion for a few seconds as a projection shaped like a heart appeared over it.

"I'm sure there's someone out there who'll want a dog and a cat," said Joy, who focused the camera on Rita and Runt.

"We should skip Ralph, Plotz, and Brain," said Fear.

"Yeah," said Anger. "Ralph's too stupid to find out what he wants, Plotz wouldn't be any better than the king we have now, and it's probably not a good idea to let a mouse rule the world. But Pinky's wish sounds nice."

"It's heartbreaking that he can't spend as much time with Pharfignewton as he used to," said Sadness.

"We'll work something out for them and the Goodfeathers," said Joy. "With the money we'll get, Slappy'll buy herself the best tree she could get. And with Acme Falls' glory restored, Skippy'll certainly have some kids to hang out with! Maybe even a girlfriend..."

She wiggled her eyebrows as Disgust rolled her eyes.

"You're just like him!" she groaned.

"I'll gladly take that as a compliment!" said Joy.

"Hey," said Anger, "Ralph changed his wish. Apparently he wants to direct."

"Eh," said Joy, "we'll let him direct traffic around here. Fear, what's the stats?"

"The others are catching up, but we're still in the lead."

"Great!" said Joy. "Looks like we'll be like that for a while more."

"Guys," said Disgust, "you might wanna see this."

The boat-sled stopped by a bridge. Joy and Fear got ready to lead the way.

"Whoa," said Yakko, "just don't look down!"

"It's a high drop from here," said Fear. "One fall and we're dead!"

"We shouldn't cross," said Sadness.

"There's no other way," said Joy. "Don't worry, we'll get through this if we stay positive!"

"Do you get vertigo?" said Wakko.

Joy pushed a button to make sure Yakko stayed calm.

"Nah," he replied.

"Me neither."

"I've seen that movie three times and I still don't get it!"

Joy laughed and Sadness held in a giggle.

"Really?" said Anger. "There's no time for jokes...even if they're good."

Yakko and Wakko pulled the boat-sled with Dot in it across the bridge.

 _My back is killing me!_ thought Yakko.

"Stay strong," said Sadness.

"Hmmmm," said Joy. "The bridge seems pretty stable to me. Ok, we're halfway there! We can do this!"

"Maybe pulling it from the other side won't hurt so bad," said Fear, causing Yakko and Wakko to turn around and pull the boat-sled a different way.

When Wakko took another step, his foot landed on a small crack. Suddenly, it collapsed and he fell.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he held onto the rope and took deep breaths, scared of falling from that high.

Yakko's emotions went crazy.

"Oh my god, what was that?!" said Disgust.

Sadness screamed.

"We're gonna die!" said Fear.

"No, you nitwit!" Anger shouted. " _Wakko's_ gonna die!"

"Guys, calm down!" said Joy. "Nobody's gonna die!"

Yakko looked down and saw his brother hanging onto the rope for dear life. He was just as scared as Wakko was, but Joy had him mask it and stay calm.

"Hang on, Wakko!" said Joy. "We're gonna get you out, ok?"

She looked at Yakko through the 3rd person camera as he pulled Wakko out.

"Stay positive, Yakko! Stay positive!"

"Steady..." muttered Fear.

"He's awfully cute when he grunts," said Joy, trying to lighten up the mood as Yakko finally pulled Wakko to safety.

"That was close!" said Disgust.

Wakko sighed of relief and wiped his forehead. Then he helped Yakko pull the boat-sled across the bridge. They made it to the other side, safe and sound.

"I'm positive that'll never happen again," said Joy.


	5. Joy to the Rescue

After the fall, the Warners continued moving steadily. Fear kept an eye on the 3rd person camera, still keeping track of obstacles as the emotions rested in Yakko's mind. Disgust summoned two mind workers and got a massage.

"Ah, that feels nice."

Joy kept calling happy memories from Long Term Memory and watched them with Sadness.

"Remember this one?" she asked.

She rewinded a memory of Yakko as a ghost.

"Let me know when those costumes get heavy! Rawrl!"

Sadness smiled.

"That was a good one!" said Joy. "Ooh, how about this one?"

She rewinded a memory of Yakko's first solo song: Yakko's World.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru..."

"He's got nice pointing skills," Sadness muttered.

"That was when Zany Island was working at its best! I'm so proud of him..."

Their time was cut short when Fear got their attention.

"Uh, oh...guys, look who's following us!"

Joy, Sadness, and Disgust ran to the control board to see Ralph and Plotz on their trail. Missile launchers came out of their carriage, aimed at the Warners.

"Relax," Joy reassured them, "we can take 'em!"

Ralph and Plotz shot a few missiles at the Warners, but they missed every time thanks to Joy's ability to drive them away.

"Don't you get it?" said Fear. "They're trying to kill us!"

The Warners made silly faces at Ralph and Plotz as they shot a cannonball into their sail.

"Get it together!" said Anger, slapping Fear in the face.

"Ok maybe they're trying to destroy our boat-sled," said Joy, "but we don't know for sure that they're trying to kill us."

"Incoming!" said Fear.

He took the wheel as another cannonball was shot, this time aimed for their heads. It knocked the sail off the boat-sled as the Warners ducked.

" _Now_ they're trying to kill us," said Joy.

She let Fear take the wheel as they were pursued by Ralph and Plotz.

"Why are they trying to kill us?" said Sadness.

"I don't know," said Joy. "Everybody hold on! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Another cannonball was fired and hit the boat-sled, turning it into a mini-sled with a rope attached to Dot's bed. Joy hesitated, unsure how to escape. It got harder and harder for her to come up with solutions on how to get out of trouble as they kept moving forward.

"We're gonna die!" Sadness and Fear wailed.

As a final cannonball was shot, Joy quickly took over.

"Not today!" she shouted.

The Warners were shot in the air as the emotions tumbled around Yakko's mind.

"What's happening?!" said Fear.

"My hair!" shouted Disgust.

"That's not important!" said Anger.

"Joy, hurry!" said Sadness.

She made Yakko and his siblings land onto the sled, which was turned into three snowboards due to getting hit by the cannonball.

"Whoo!" said Joy. "This is fun!"

The other emotions let out sighs of relief. After finally escaping, they stopped by the edge of a cliff, where Pharfignewton passed by and saved Pinky, Brain, and the Goodfeathers from falling to their deaths.

"Man, that horse is fast!" said Joy.

"Impressive..." said Sadness.

"Hey," said Fear, "is that Buttons and Mindy?"

"Look who joined us!" said Anger. "Great, another group we have to compete with!"

Their conversation was interrupted when Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse came out of their vehicle with a new elixir. Yakko took a sip.

"Hey, this actually tastes good!" said Disgust.

"Must be his greatest accident ever!" said Joy.

Suddenly, Wakko let out a belch. It was so loud that it caused an avalanche. Everybody ran for their vehicles and tried to get away, but Joy calmly had Yakko get on his snowboard, causing him and his siblings to get on top of the snow that came crashing down on their friends.

"They'll be fine," said Joy. "Whoa, we have a good view from here!"

"We're so high up," said Fear.

"We'll be there in no time!" said Joy.

The snow knocked Wakko and Dot off their snowboards, but Yakko caught them and had them ride on his back.

"That was close," said Fear.

The snow knocked them off and they fell to the bottom of the mountain. Luckily, the snow below them cushioned their fall. When the Warners got up, they looked in awe at the sight in front of them.

"Whoa..." said Joy.

"It's so big..." said Fear.

"And beautiful!" said Sadness, tearing up.

The Warners made it to the wishing star. They walked towards it hand in hand as Joy high fived Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear. Then she joined them in song, where their voices blended in perfect harmony. The microphone in Zany Island let out music notes, but they were smooth, calm, and peaceful.

"We're taking a stand, we're taking a vow, This is the place! The moment is now! This is our golden opportunity! The wishing star belongs to three!"

"Me, myself, and I!" another voice joined.

Joy's heart sank as King Salazar met the Warners with his army, all pointing guns at them.

"Red alert!" said Dot's Anger, pushing a red button marked "danger" and activating red, flashing lights.

"Sound the alarms!" said Wakko's Disgust as the other emotions ran around like crazy to the sound of sirens.

Yakko's emotions reacted calmer to the situation.

"What?!" said Joy.

"Oh, come on!" said Anger. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"I knew this was gonna happen!" said Fear. "I knew it!"

"That's it, I'm done!" said Disgust, walking away. "I'm so done!"

Salazar's emotions, who bore striking resemblances to him, were able to detect Disgust's sassy rant.

"Restrain them," said Salazar's Joy.

Salazar's Anger pushed a button. In a matter of seconds, Yakko's emotions found themselves with their arms pinned to their bodies. Fear screamed.

"What's happening?!" said Sadness.

Joy let out a yelp as she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Emotion down!" she shouted.

"What's the big idea?" said Anger.

"At least we're not the only ones," said Disgust.

The Warners and their friends were taken away as prisoners by Salazar's army. While they waited, the Warners played a dice game. Joy stayed close to the control board, but mainly watched memories from earlier that day to keep herself busy while the other emotions retreated to the window. Finally, the Captain of the Guard got their attention.

"All hail the mighty King Salazar!" the Captain shouted.

Joy pushed a lever with her feet.

"His name sounds like 'salad bar!'" she giggled.

"Hiya, salad bar!" said Yakko, shaking Salazar's hand. "I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!" said Wakko.

"And I'm Dot! The impossibly cute one! With a cough."

She lightly coughed into the king's face.

"But you gotta admit, even the cough is cute."

She coughed harder into his face as Joy rolled on the floor laughing.

"Way to go, Dot! Priceless! Did you see the look on his face?"

"Ewww," Disgust muttered.

"We're the Warner brothers!" said Yakko and Wakko.

"And the Warner sister!" said Dot.

"I know who you are!" said Salazar.

"Well that was pointless," said Anger.

"Get back in line."

"You know," said Joy, "I'd really like to have my arms loose. But until then..."

She had Yakko make a silly face.

"Hehehe, I love that game!"

Joy kept herself happy while the emotions gave up hope again and confined themselves to different parts of Headquarters.

"...and as for the Warner siblings..." said Salazar.

This brought the others closer to the cameras as Yakko gave Salazar his undivided attention.

"This better be good!" said Anger.

"Execute them."

They were surrounded by the guards holding their guns once more. The crowd around them gasped as they were taken away.

"Isn't there another way?!" Sadness wailed. "He's just a kid!"

She sobbed as Fear went crazy.

"We're all gonna die! Goodbye, fellow emotions! Goodbye, world! It was nice knowing you!"

"Killing three children?!" said Disgust. "Wow, that's low especially for a guy like him!"

"Joy," said Anger, "you better come up with something good!"

"Don't pressure her!" said Sadness, who continued crying.

Joy tried to stay calm, but she couldn't help but panic. How was she gonna save Yakko this time?

 _Oh, no! What am I gonna do? Stay positive, Joy! You'll think of something..._

Suddenly, she got an idea. She raised her legs up to her chest and awkwardly tried to stand up. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she made it work. She ran over to the shelf filled with ideas, kicked a lightbulb off it, and bounced it on her head as she walked back to the control board.

"Joy, what are you doing?!" said Disgust.

"Saving our lives!" Joy responded.

She stopped bouncing the lightbulb on her head as it landed in the slot. Luckily, Yakko took it almost immediately.

"Ok, salad bar. Have it your way!" said Yakko. "But we know secrets about the star that you don't!"

"What? No you don't."

His emotions were distracted, disabling their restrain on Yakko's emotions and allowing them to break their arms free. Joy did cartwheels all around Headquarters.

"Free at last!" she shouted. "Free at last! Free at last!"

"Oh, yes we do!" said Dot, who saw what Yakko was doing.

"We do?" said Wakko.

"Work with us, Wakko!" said Disgust, who made Yakko nudge him.

"Oh, do we ever!" said Wakko, who finally realized that Yakko was bluffing.

"Like what?" said Salazar, walking towards them. "Tell me."

"Ok," said Joy, "we got his attention. Time to make a deal and bust us out of here!"

She pressed a button labeled "negotiate".

"Uhhhhhhhhh...perhaps we can come to some sort of...arrangement?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at the 3rd person camera. Joy and Disgust laughed while Sadness and Fear giggled and Anger chuckled.

"I love that kid!" said Joy.


	6. A Living Nightmare

Yakko made a deal with Salazar: he'd tell him the "secrets" of the wishing star if he let them eat from his feast. In the ice palace Salazar made, the Warners ate their hearts out.

"So this is what a full belly feels like!" said Joy.

"It's about time," Anger mumbled.

"Boy," said Disgust, "I haven't felt this good for years!"

"We got our part of the deal," said Fear. "How long can we keep on bluffing?"

"As long as we need to," said Joy. "I already know how to stall the guy if we've got nothing!"

"You've got a plan for everything!" said Disgust.

"She's right," said Fear. "You're so prepared it's kinda scary!"

"Yeah..."

She nervously chuckled, knowing that her recent plans were made on the spot.

"Our new special friend: the king!" said Yakko.

"Who knew?" said Dot.

Salazar interrupted their thoughts.

"Now tell me!" he shouted.

Yakko chuckled, playing it cool.

"What'll we tell him?" said Fear.

"Nothing yet," said Joy, who smugly smiled. "I say we're not in a hurry, so let's have some fun with this..."

"Joy..." said Fear.

"Oh, no!" said Sadness.

"Here we go again!" said Anger.

Yakko covered his mouth in shock and disgust.

"You, uh, got a little somethin' in your nose."

Salazar got worried as Yakko pretended to point it out.

"Yeah," said Joy, "it's really big!"

Disgust pretended to gag.

Salazar wiped his nose.

"Did I get it?"

"Yeah- no, it's still there."

Salazar wiped his nose even more as Joy giggled.

"What a numbskull!" said Disgust. "I can't believe he's actually that stupid!"

"Now it's over _there_!" said Yakko, moaning in disgust.

Salazar wiped his nose harder as Joy burst into laughter.

"What a maroon!" she shouted.

Yakko looked away as Disgust pushed a button.

"Ewwwww!" Wakko and Dot joined in. "Get it, get it, get it!"

"Could you go to the bathroom and take care of it?" Yakko whispered.

"Make it or break it," said Fear. "What happens if he realizes he's been tricked?"

"Then we're dead," said Anger.

Salazar stormed off to the bathroom as Wakko locked him in.

"Yes!" said Joy, pumping her fists into the air.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot held hands and spun in a circle.

"We're in charge!" they sung. "We're in charge! We're in charge!"

Their glee was short-lived as Salazar broke down the door in a fit of rage.

"You horrible children!" he reprimanded. "Who taught you how to behave?!"

They looked at him with sad eyes.

"No one, sir," said Wakko.

Dot explained they were orphans, so Salazar simply shrugged it off.

"Yes, well, everyone has problems."

"You know," said Yakko, "we'd _so_ like to be adopted!"

"Get him!" said Joy.

The Warners jumped on Salazar and begged as if he was their dad.

"I'm not your father!"

"That's not what mommy said!" said Yakko, pinching Salazar's cheek.

"Who _is_ the mother?" said Fear.

Disgust shrugged.

"When will this insanity end?!" shouted Salazar.

"Ooh, I love this game!" Joy squealed.

"Dahhhhhh...what was the question?" said Dot.

"Remember when mom and dad played it with us?" said Joy. "Man, those were good times!"

"Are you going to tell me the star secret or not?"

"Never!" shouted the Warners.

"Joy!" said Fear. "Are you crazy?!"

"Of course I am! I'm zany!"

She turned around and noticed that Zany Island was in motion for the longest time so far.

"See? Zany Island agrees!"

"Well," said Salazar, "we have ways of making you talk. How about a trip to the Cave of Your Worst Nightmares?"

He pulled a lever, causing the ground to collapse below the kids. Fear took the wheel, but Joy tried to stop him.

"No, no, no, Fear don't-"

It was too late; he made Yakko look down. Disgust did a facepalm as they fell.

"Now look what you did!" said Anger.

"Not my fault! Joy started it!"

They landed in a vehicle resembling a mine wagon.

"Please stay seated at all times while the tram is in motion," said a disembodied female voice.

A bar came down on top of the Warners as they unsteadily took off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Joy. "It's a roller coaster! We've got nothing to worry about!"

They went down a track, then did a few loop-de-loops. The emotions put their arms up and screamed as they went down.

"See?" said Joy. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"That was fun," said Fear.

"You know," said Wakko, "for a cave of your worst nightmares, this isn't so bad!"

"That's what I said!" said Joy.

However, their fun took a turn for the worse as the real torture began. They entered a room filled with sets for movies.

"What _is_ this place?" said Sadness.

"Is it safe?" said Fear.

"Hold up, guys!" said Disgust. "I'm picking up something dangerous- ok, who is _that_?"

A skinny, deformed man dressed up in a blue tuxedo jumped onto a table, danced, and sung off-key.

"It's Mr. Director!" Disgust gasped.

"Oh, lady! I know a lady with high-heeled shoes and socks and pantyhose, oh pretty lady!"

The emotions covered their ears as the Warners screamed.

"Ah, right in the eardrum!" said Joy.

"Why won't Mr. Director ever shut up?!" said Anger.

Mr. Director jumped on the wagon.

"Hello there cute little puppy children with the spooky faces!"

He made a crazy face and made them scream even more.

"Get him off!" said Fear.

Luckily, he was slammed on the door as the wagon took the kids out of the room.

"Glad that's over," said Dot.

They went by a gas station. There, a man sat in a rocking chair by a broken window.

"Be careful, I haven't cleaned that restroom in 3 years!"

He laughed maniacally as the Warners entered the room.

"Oh, no..." said Disgust.

Luckily, the room was pitch black.

"Somebody hit the lights," said Yakko.

They turned it on to reveal a restroom with cockroaches and dirt everywhere.

"I'm gonna be sick!" said Disgust.

Joy took out a barf bag for Disgust as she threw up.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

But the worst part finally came.

"What now?!" said Fear. "I can't take it anymore!"

They seemed to be in a kindergarten classroom. Standing in front of them was the very creature they feared the most: Baloney the Dinosaur.

"Make it stop!" wailed Sadness.

"Gah!" said Joy. "Brain cells dying!"

"It's too horrible!" said Disgust.

Fear fainted.

"Will you be my special friend?" said Baloney.

"No!" shouted the Warners, bucking him off.

As the wagon took them out of the room, the ride was finally over. They found themselves in front of King Salazar, who was sitting on his throne.

"Well?"

"I think we should tell him now," said Joy.

"Agreed!" shouted the other emotions.

"We'll tell you anything!" said Yakko.

Dot coughed.

"Just don't send us back there! Please!"

"We'll see..."

The Warners got out of the wagon.

"Now tell me the secrets of the wishing star," said Salazar.

"Hang on, guys," said Joy, "I'll handle it."

She walked up to the control board.

"Well, uhhhhhhhhh...it's not what you wish for, it's, uh, how you wish...?"

"Really?"

Joy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, yeah! You have to be careful! Things are taking so literally nowadays!"

"You don't say?"

"I don't think he should be lying," said Fear.

"Oh, he's not lying!" said Joy. "He's just...predicting! Yeah, yeah, predicting!"

Yakko continued.

"What are you considering?"

"Well, tops on my list, I'd like to own the world!"

Yakko summoned a globe.

"There ya go! It spins!"

Joy smiled.

"This is gonna be fun!"

"How about fame and fortune?"

"Here's 'Fame' with Irene Cara and a subscription to Fortune Magazine!"

Joy continued working her magic.

"The Midas Touch? Ha! Goodbye food and drinks!"

"If he can't eat," said Anger, "he's dead!"

Wakko and Dot joined in.

"How about I wish for youth and beauty?"

"Here ya go!" said Wakko, bringing a black horse and Colin, otherwise known as the "Randy Beaman Kid".

"A kid and a horse!"

"How about eternal youth? Then I can be 16 forever!"

"You'd have zits and no one would ever date you!" said Dot.

"I know! I'll wish for a million bucks! No, make that two million bucks!"

He got trampled on by a herd of deer.

"Just be glad it's not mating season!" said Yakko.

Joy blew a kiss to the readers.

"Goodnight, everybody!"

The censored bar on Adult Only Island momentarily rotated as a female deer dreamily stared at Salazar.

"I'd say she has bad taste," said Disgust. " _Really_ bad!"

" _All_ the dough?" said Anger.

Joy jumped up and down and excitedly squealed.

"I love this gag!"

She quickly pushed a button that caused Yakko to smugly smile.

"Sounds good to me!"

Salazar was covered in pies. Yakko ran over and tried some of it.

"Ha! Dough! Like pastry dough, i-it's a joke. Ya get it?"

"I always wanted to do that!" said Joy.

"Uh, oh..." said Fear.

"What?" said Sadness.

Salazar grabbed Yakko.

"Whoa!" said Disgust.

"Hey, put us down!" said Anger.

"Yes, and now it's your turn to get it!" said Salazar.

He threw Yakko, who was caught by the guards.

"Take the Warners away and have them executed!"

"No, no, no, no, no..." said Joy.

The Warners were poked by the pointy guns and taken away to the execution room.

"What are gonna do?!" said Fear.

"Calm down!" said Disgust. "Joy'll think of something, right?"

The four emotions looked at her. She felt herself sweating, panicking at the wrong moment.

"I don't know..."

"What?!" said Anger.

"I said I don't know!"

"Oh, great! She's broken! Now we're all gonna die! Thanks a lot, Joy!"

"Whoa, easy!" said Fear.

"Don't be so hard on her!" said Sadness.

"What'll I do, what'll I do?!" she kept asking herself.

Joy felt helpless as she paced the floor. She knew she had to do something to save Yakko...again. But this time no improvising could do the trick. Luckily, Dot had an idea as Yakko was tied up and blindfolded.

"Any last requests?" said the Captain.

"Yeah," said Dot, "set us free."

"No can do, pretty missy!"

Joy laughed.

"'Pretty missy'! That's a good one!"

"Please let us go?" said Dot, making her eyes wider.

"I see what she's doing," said Disgust.

"Come on, Dot!" said Anger. "Save us 'cause Joy can't!"

He looked accusingly at her.

"Enough!" she shouted at him.

He leaned back cautiously, finally understanding that she was in a lot of pressure.

"Pleasy squeezy-wheezy wheeze?"

"She's overdoing it," said Disgust.

"Talk about annoying!" said Anger. "I hate it when she does that!"

"But it's working!" said Joy. "Look, he finally gave in!"

The Captain set the Warners free.

"Way to go, Dot!" said Joy.

Fear and Sadness let out sighs of relief.

"Look who just saved our lives!" said Disgust.

"It's a gift!" said Dot.

"Yeah, right!" said Joy as Fear took the wheel with her. "Now come on!"

Yakko grabbed Wakko and Dot, quickly running of to get to the star. Now, things got serious. Getting to the star wasn't just a matter of saving the town, but it was a matter of life or death, especially with King Salazar after them.

"We've gotta make it!" said Joy. "If we don't get there in time, we're dead! It's now or never!"

They were halfway there.

"Keep going!" she shouted. "Come on, we can do it!"

"Almost there!" said Disgust.

"Don't look back!" said Fear.

Suddenly, Dot found herself coughing and stopped in her tracks.

"I can't make it!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" said Joy.

"Come on, Dot!" said Yakko, worried about his sister. "We're almost there!"

"Hurry!" said Sadness. "They're after us!"

Some shouting was heard from a distance as a cannonball was shot, aimed towards Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

"Look out!" Fear screamed.

His warning was too late. Before the others had enough time to react, the Warners got hit by the cannonball. Yakko and Wakko were sent flying and their emotions were slammed against the window. They tumbled across the floor once Yakko landed on his face and Wakko on his back. Joy and Fear were the first to get up.

"Is everyone ok?" said Fear.

"Yeah," said Anger, "I'm fine."

"My back," Sadness moaned as she tried to get up.

Joy helped Sadness and Anger get up while Fear took care of Disgust, who wiped her hands on her dress shortly afterward. The five of them were unprepared for what came next.

Yakko and Wakko got up, relieved that they were ok. However, their hearts sank immediately once they turned around.

"No!" they screamed.

Joy gasped and covered her mouth in horror, Sadness and Fear worriedly ran to the control board, and Anger and Disgust stood still in shock.

Dot was lying motionless on the snow.


	7. Hopes, Dreams, Tears, and Wishes

"Dot, can you hear me?"

There was no response from Dot as Yakko held onto her. Then she weakly opened her eyes and put her hand on Yakko's.

"Tell me the story."

"No..." said Joy.

"Once upon a time..."

As Dot told the story herself, Sadness called in every memory of Yakko's parents telling Dot the story of her birth. They used to be yellow and happy, but Sadness touched them and made them blue and sad. Normally, the others would yell at her for doing so, but they understood it was what she had to do. They were also too horrified to react as their eyes were glued to the cameras.

"...so they planted a garden."

Family Island glowed a light blue as Yakko joined in.

"...and every night at bedtime, they'd come in and say 'Who's the cutest girl?' and you'd say..."

"I am."

"And they'd ask 'How'd you ever get so cute?'"

Tears were forming in Joy's eyes as despair and heartbreak came crashing down on her. The way Yakko was acting towards his dying sister moved the emotions deeply, but there was no doubt that Joy was moved the most. Sadness called in the memory from the previous night, where Yakko told Dot the story himself. Sadness was a little reluctant to touch it, but Joy sadly nodded her head in approval. As it turned sad and played in Yakko's head, tears formed in his eyes.

"No," said Dot, coughing once more. "Just Dot. Call me Dottie and you...die."

She went limp and died in Yakko's arms.

"No..." Joy whispered.

Disgust stayed silent and dipped her head with grief.

"Oh, no..." said Fear. "She's dead! What are we gonna do?! We were supposed to stay together! What'll we do without her?! What'll mom and dad say-"

He gasped.

"Mom and dad! Oh, boy. They won't be happy when they see her joining them! They'll be disappointed in us! They'll be mad! They'll never forgive us!"

Fear ran around the room screaming as he made minor thoughts in Yakko's mind.

"Salazar!" Anger screamed. "That no-good, money-stealing, fun-destroying, sister-killing monster! When we're done here, I oughta..."

He screamed as his head lit itself on fire.

Joy was crushed. When Dot took her final breath, she forced her eyes shut as she died.

 _Stay strong, Joy! Stay strong!_

Suddenly, a horrible sound made her open her eyes. She looked at the first person camera and just when things couldn't possibly get any sadder, Yakko was crying. Tears were streaming down his face as Sadness couldn't have him stay strong any longer. Seeing Yakko like that caused Joy to collapse on her knees, bury her face into her hands, and cry with him. Her crying kept her from noticing that a blue core memory was made and caused Dot to slowly crumble from Family Island and into the memory dump. While the other emotions were too busy making up minor thoughts for Yakko, Sadness was the only one who noticed Joy sobbing. She walked over to her and hugged her.

"This is all my fault," said Joy.

"No, it isn't-"

"Yes it is, Sadness! Don't you see? Everything Yakko believed in was because of me! I worked hard to keep him happy and positive, but it was all for nothing! I didn't try hard enough; I should have tried harder! I should have done something more to stop this from happening! If it wasn't for me, Dot would still be alive! Serves me right for making promises I can't keep! I'm sorry, Sadness. I let everyone down...you guys were right. I should have given up when I had the chance."

Joy expected Sadness to be disappointed, but she only held her closer. Joy burried her face into her fellow emotion's sweater in defeat.

"Joy, don't be so hard on yourself. If anything, _we're_ the ones who should be sorry. We always depended on you to help us and the stress was more than you could handle. We're so sorry we put you under a lot of pressure."

Joy felt a little better, but still felt like she needed to take the blame.

"You know," Sadness continued, "you're the reason we even got this far."

Joy stopped crying and looked up at Sadness.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. If you didn't encourage us to make the journey, we'd still be in Acme Falls, starving and freezing to death. Your positivity may not have been enough to save Dot, but it was enough to get us through the hard times. Joy, your hope was the only thing that kept us and Yakko going."

Sadness handed Joy a box of tissues. She took one and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Sadness. But there's still one thing I'm worried about: if you're supposed to alert others when Yakko needs help, why isn't anybody comforting him?"

Sadness moved the 3rd person camera around to find the others crying behind the wall that imprisoned them.

"They're too busy mourning Dot's death to comfort him."

"Oh."

"Look, it's Vakko!" said Scratchansniff.

The emotions stopped what they were doing and looked at the cameras once more. Wakko ran at the speed of light towards the star.

"Help me, spirit, wherever you are!" he said.

Joy was filled with a newfound hope. Maybe Wakko's wish would be enough to to save Dot _and_ the town...

"Come on, Wakko! You can do it!"

Suddenly, a cannonball was shot.

"No!" Joy screamed, reaching out towards the screen.

"Uh, oh!" said Sadness.

"Watch out!" said Fear.

Yakko was tempted to save Wakko, but he felt like he was supposed to stay by Dot's corpse.

"We can't lose him too!" said Joy, silently praying that Wakko would be alright.

Wakko took a leap of faith and jumped for the star. Luckily, the cannonball barely missed him and he hit the star. The emotions let out a sigh of relief.

"He's safe!" said Joy.

Suddenly, Dot sprung up.

"I'm feeling better now!"

Yakko jumped back in surprise as the crowd cheered.

"She's alive!" said Fear.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me she was faking it?!" said Anger. "Ugh, I feel so stupid! When we get home, I oughta-"

He made a fist, but glares from the other emotions made him stop mid-sentence.

"You know, I guess I'll get her another time."

Joy ran up to the control board and made Yakko hug Dot. Dot was brought back to the statue on Family Island, but the core memory of her fake death remained a core memory and strengthened Family Island instead.

"I guess those acting lessons payed off after all!"

"Do you really mean it?" said Dot.

"Nah," said Yakko, shrugging it off and tricking Dot into thinking he knew she faked it.

"We should keep it our little secret, don't you think?" said Joy.

The others nodded.

At long last, it was time to get their wish.

"Mr. Spielberg loves this shot!" said Yakko.

"Come on!" said Joy. "Let's grant Wakko's wish! By the way, roll credits."

Disgust rolled her eyes.

"She'll never stop cracking jokes, will she?" said Fear.

"As long as Zany Island's still running," said Sadness.

Yakko and Dot ran up to see Wakko staring at the star in awe. Pip's face appeared and congratulated Wakko.

"The power of the wishing star is yours. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire."

A chime went off.

"Here it comes, here it comes!" said Joy.

"Ok, here goes! I wish for..."

"What's it gonna be?" said Sadness.

"Hurry up!" said Anger.

Wakko closed his eyes, made a wish, then looked at his hand.

"...not one, but _two_ ha'pennies!"

He held them up in the air. Joy collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Oh, come on!" said Disgust.

"Really?" said Anger. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"There it is!" said Joy. "The big punchline I've been waiting for the whole time!"

"You were in on this?" said Fear.

Joy winked at him, then had Yakko poke one of the ha'pennies with Dot.

"They're real!"

Everyone in town ran towards the Warners.

"We did it!" said Joy. "We saved the town!"

"All thanks to you," said Sadness, putting her hand on Joy's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys played your parts too! Group hug!"

She grabbed her fellow emotions and hugged them. For once, they were all happy during Joy's occasional group hug. Even Anger, who normally loathed them with a burning passion, couldn't resist smiling.


	8. Epilogue: Inside Others

**Note: I did an inside look for most characters who got their wish, but I didn't do _all_ of them because they were a little pointless (specifically Ralph and Plotz).**

* * *

Wakko made the perfect wish. The first ha'penny was spent on an operation for Dot, which was confirmed a success by Dr. Scratchansniff.

"I wonder what she looks like!" said Joy.

They ran into the room to see Dot with a beauty mark on her cheek.

"I call it a 'cutie mark'!" she said, hugging her mirror.

"Hate to break it to you," said Yakko, "but that title's already been taken by 'My Little Pony'. Spew!"

"Eh," said Disgust, "I prefer her _without_ the beauty mark."

"I wouldn't tell her that," said Fear. "Last time we told her something like that, we got a beating!"

"I wish he'd forget it already!" said Anger.

Dot ran over to the Captain, who held a bouquet of flowers for her.

"So, do I look cuter now?"

"Your cuteness is like out of control, man! It's perfect!"

"You hear that, girls?" said Dot's Anger. "Mission accomplished!"

He high fived Dot's other emotions. Dot's Joy took out a clipboard.

"Perfect cuteness? Check!"

She made a check mark by her handwriting.

Wakko's ha'penny, which was given to Dr. Scratchansniff, was enough for him to buy all his ingredients. As he mixed them together with Rita and Runt, the emotions were excited. Fear sat in the middle, with Disgust and Sadness on his left and Anger and Joy on his right.

"Whoo," said Scratchansniff's Fear. "It tastes gud, ja?"

"Ja!" said the other emotions.

Meanwhile, Hello Nurse came up with a bottle design. In her mind, Fear sat in the center. On her right were Disgust and Sadness while Joy and Anger were on her left.

"What do you think, Disgust?" said Hello Nurse's Fear.

"I think it should look kinda like this," said Hello Nurse's Disgust, "curved like that, and the title down there."

"Good idea!" said Hello Nurse's Joy.

"Ooh, looking good!" said Hello Nurse's Sadness.

"At least we'll finally be appreciated for our smarts," said Hello Nurse's Disgust.

"Helloooooooo nurse!" shouted Yakko and Wakko.

"She's hot!" said Fear.

"She's sexy!" said Anger.

"And smart!" said Fear.

"Boys," said Disgust.

"Go fig," said Sadness.

"Leave them alone," said Joy, giggling and looking at the heart on Hello Nurse Island. "They know what they're doing."

The ha'pennies made the town prosper as a whole. As a result, other wishes came true as well. By the next spring, Slappy's tree was restored to its former beauty.

"Ah, sweet bliss."

As Skippy played with his new friends, who were kids his age, he ran into a young squirrel girl.

"Squirrel chicks! Yowza!"

Slappy's emotions were quite annoyed by this as Skippy chased the girl. Disgust was in the center while Joy and Fear were on her right and Anger and Sadness on her left.

"Ugh!" said Slappy's Disgust. "Right when we thought we were done with obsessions!"

"I'll never understand what's up with that kid!" said Slappy's Anger.

Meanwhile, Buttons returned Mindy safely to her mom. Surprisingly, he didn't receive a scolding.

"You're safe!" said Mindy's Mom. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Hi, mom!" said Mindy.

Her mom gasped as her emotions went crazy.

"She did it!" said Mindy's Mom's Joy. "She called us 'Mom'!"

"It's a miracle!" said Mindy's Mom's Fear.

"It's about time!" said Mindy's Mom's Anger.

Mindy's Mom's Joy pulled a lever and caused confetti, streamers, and balloons to fill up Headquarters.

"I never thought this day would come!" said Mindy's Mom's Disgust.

"I'm so happy!" Mindy's Mom's Sadness sobbed.

To thank Buttons, Mindy's Mom gave him a bowl filled with steaks. All of Button's emotions let out barks of satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Rita and Runt finally got a home with Scratchansniff.

"Ah, this is the life!" said Rita's Disgust.

"If Rita's happy," said Runt's Joy, "then we're happy. Yup, yup! Definitely, definitely, definitely happy!"

But the best surprise was for the Warners. While they were at the hospital for Dot's operation, Yakko was handed three birth certificates for him and his siblings.

"Our birth certificates!" said Joy.

"What does it say?" said Fear.

Joy read the birth certificates and found out that their parents were King William and Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the Second of Warnerstock.

"Oh my gosh!" said Joy, letting out another excited squeal.

Yakko was so happy that he had to tell Wakko and Dot too.

"Hey, sibs! You gotta see this!"

Wakko and Dot read their certificates.

"Works for me!" said Dot.

"Faboo!" said Anger.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" said Joy.

"We're gonna be rich!" said Anger.

Joy walked over to Disgust.

"You know, with all that money, we'll need to make a few changes around here."

"You mean?"

Joy nodded her head.

"Your whole life has been preparing you for this moment. Go and do what you must."

"Yes!" said Disgust. "Finally! I'll get Yakko clothes fit for a king, starting with a _real_ belt!"

Disgust kept her word and also got Yakko a cape.

"I believe there's one more thing we need to do..." said Joy, smugly smiling.

Anger nodded his head in agreement and clenched his fist.

"Goodbyyyyyyyyye Salazar!" said all five of Yakko's emotions as the Warners literally kicked him out of the castle, where his dogs were waiting to attack him.

"And now to grant Pinky and the Brain's wishes!" said Joy.

Pinky was appointed the official stable mouse so he could spend more time with his beloved Pharfignewton.

"Oh, Pharfignewton!" said Pinky's Joy. "We missed you so much! Narf!"

"Zort!" said Pinky's Sadness in agreement.

"Poit," said Pinky's Disgust.

"Egad!" said Pinky's Anger.

As for Brain, he was made the Prime Minster.

"Yes!" said Brain's Joy. "We finally have our power!"

"Soon, we'll be able to take over the world!" said Brain's Anger.

"And when will that be?" said Brain's Sadness.

Brain's Disgust let out an evil smile.

"The sequel!"

"Onwards, Pharfignewton!" said Brain's Fear.

So, thanks to the Warners, happiness was brought back to Acme Falls, which was no longer bankrupt, but rather prospering. To make things better, everyone got their wish.

"Except for the mime!" said Joy. "Don't forget that, it's important!"

 _Oh, right._ Back at Headquarters, the emotions were no longer dreadful in Yakko's mind.

"Hey!" said Joy. "We haven't ended this one yet!"

"What should we do?" said Sadness.

"Let's bring back that one running gag we haven't seen in a long time...the Wheel of Morality!"

"Heck yeah!" said Anger.

"Let's do it!" said Fear.

"We now spin the Wheel of Morality!" sung the town.

Yakko spun the wheel as the townspeople and their emotions chanted the sacred saying.

"Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn!"

The spinner landed on the number 5.

"And the moral of our story is..." said Yakko.

"Everybody!" said Joy.

"When you're blue, buy a clue, try not to mope. Ya gotta cheer up and never give up hope! Don't be a dope! Ya gotta cheer up and never give up hope! Try to cope! Just cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope!"

The Warners may have saved the town, but they couldn't have done it without the emotions, especially Joy. She was the one who lead her fellow emotions out of trouble and shined the light where they saw darkness. If not for her positivity, persistence, and patience, Acme Falls would have stayed miserable for eternity and the Warners could have been killed. If there's one thing that could be learned from this story, it's that one must stay positive and never lose hope, no matter how much despair comes crashing down, and things will only get better from there.

* * *

 **Cutscene - Present Day, Headquarters**

"Phew!" said Joy. "I'm so glad that's over! I don't wanna go through so much pain ever again! Sadness, how are the memories doing?"

"They've been inserted into Yakko's backstory. Wakko and Dot's are currently in progress."

"Good."

"You know," said Anger, "our kids may have all the credit, but _we're_ the reason they got through it all! I mean, come on! We deserve some recognition!"

"I agree," said Disgust.

"Shhh!" said Joy. "Here come the credits!"

A picture of Yakko giving a thumbs-up at the camera appeared with a circular yellow background. Next to it said "Rob Paulsen as Yakko".

"Whoo!" said Joy. "That's my boy! Well, at least his background's my color. Yellow for Joy!"

It faded away and a picture of Wakko sticking his tongue out appeared with a circular green background. Next to it said "Jess Harnell as Wakko".

"See that right there?" said Disgust. "That's _my_ boy! After all, _I'm_ the one who makes his gookies look so good!"

It faded away. Another picture appeared in its place, showing a picture of Dot with a circular red background. Next to it said "Tress MacNeille as Dot".

"There she is!" said Anger. "My girl! Even _I_ have to admit it, she's cute!"

"Now that completed our task," said Joy, "let's check back on Riley. I finally found out how to keep my promise..."

"What promise?" said Fear.

"Take Riley to the moon."

* * *

 **The end! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun doing this and I hope to write something like it again. Also, that last part is foreshadowing a story I plan to make if I can write Bing Bong in character. Until then, be sure to check out my other stories and leave a review!**


End file.
